The present invention relates to the fabrication of air-duct connector blanks, their formation into sleeve-like shapes, the joining of the sleeve-like connectors to adjacent tubular air-duct sections, and the inter-locking of the connectors to each other.
Air ducts of the prior art have utilized various means to connect duct sections in axial communication, for examples, the duct connectors described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,590 and the other patents listed therein. In some instances, connection of the duct sections was accomplished by abutting or overlapping their ends and wrapping tape around the joints. Another suggestion is to provide "stove pipe" connectors at each end of the duct sections and, using adhesives or sheet metal screws, or other auxiliary fastening means, connecting them to each other. The connector fittings either have been manufactured initially in their sleeve-like shape or have been assembled into this form by the use of sheet metal screws, spot welding, or riveting. The duct connectors of U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,590 employed sleeves which were mounted within air duct ends at the factory. While this duct connector arrangement was satisfactory for joining sections of the flexible duct together, it was not very compatible for use with standard duct fittings. This caused installation problems and delays when the flexible duct was connected to a standard duct or to a standard duct fitting.
In spite of the various connectors utilized in prior art, the need has remained for flexible air duct connectors which are quickly and easily assembled at the factory or in the field; which have means for the quick and positive interlocking of the connectors; and which are compatible for use with standard duct openings.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly consisting of a male blank and a female blank which simply and quickly can be manipulated into sleeve-like configurations at the factory or in the field, without the use of sheet metal screws, spot welding, or riveting.
It is another object to provide connectors capable of quick and positive connection to one another without the use of tapes, adhesives, or sheet metal screws.
Further objects include the provision of connectors which are compatible with standard duct openings and fittings and connectors which are adapted for quick and positive attachment, in the field or factory, of connector to duct core using a simple hand tool, thereby eliminating the use of adhesives